Strafe (G1)
Strafe is one of the smart and intelligent Autobots called the Technobots. He transforms into a Cybertronian space fighter and forms into the right arm of Computron. He was also created by Grimlock who decided to built new smart and intelligent Autobots by using Unicron's brain parts. He is a trigger happy fighter who's as much danger to friends as he to his enemies. He was also voiced by Steve Bulen. Profile Strafe was created, like the other Technobots, by the temporarily super-intelligent Grimlock from components found within Unicron's head. The exuberant newborn Autobot was immediately presented with the task of using his flight and firepower to disable Unicron's internal defenses. The Technobots were subsequently dispatched to aid the Autobots fighting on Unicron's surface against the Terrorcons, and defeated their combined form of Abominus by merging into Computron. Less than a week later, Strafe the other Technobots were assigned to an Earth Defense Command science unit in order to learn how to interact with humans. When reports came in from EDC headquarters of an unknown spacecraft entering the planet's atmosphere, Strafe joined Scattershot and Marissa Faireborn in investigating, and in his eagerness for some action, Strafe wound up opening fire on the craft. Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!! Strafe was too busy watching the ship crash and congratulating himself to notice that the ship had actually been pursued by Hun-Grr of the Terrorcons, who took both him and Scattershot down, but the pair were saved from the two-headed terror by the timely arrival of the rest of their Technobot comrades. The crashed ship's owner, unscrupulous trader Dirk Manus, agreed to lead the heroes to a hidden Quintesson base he had discovered on Titan, and Strafe, Scattershot and Lightspeed set off with him the next day. Strafe had little patience for Lightspeed's rambling on the beauty of space, but soon found himself something much worse to complain about when the team was ambushed by Abominus and sent plummeting to the moon's surface. Nosecone, Afterburner and Faireborn soon arrived to help, rescuing the group from the Sharkticons; they headed for the Quintesson base. In route, Strafe "saved" Marissa from some aggressive vines by wantonly opening fire on them. Blam! Blam! Blam!! Manus took Marissa hostage and handed them over to the Quintessons, the Technobots' injuries having left them unable to combine. However, the whole thing was a complex double-cross by Manus, eager for revenge on the Quintessons following a deal gone wrong; he used the molecular disassembler/reassembler known as the Recreator to heal Strafe and the Technobots' injuries, and they defeated Abominus and the Quintessons. Strafe and his team later got a chance for a rematch with the Terrorcons when they attempted to stop them stealing a heat-resistant alloy from Doctor Mark Morgan's laboratory, but this battle ended in failure for the Technobots, and Strafe was tasked with summoning First Aid to provide medical care for Morgan's daughter, who was injured in the battle. Months later, Strafe was at Autobot City, talking with his fellow Technobots and the Throttlebots about what a glorious day it was, and about how every day had been a glorious one ever since they ended the threat of the Decepticons once and for all, and the days would continue to be glorious as long as... okay, you know what's coming. After the Decepticons were finally defeated (again), Strafe was among the Autobots celebrating the new Golden Age of Cybertron. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless